


Mama, We All Come From Hell

by BuggyBugBuggy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Actual Story, Alternate Universe, Chicken Soup, Demon!gerard - Freeform, Found Family, Gen, Gerard is a demon, Hell, How Do I Tag, Human!Frank, Human!Ray, I Tried, MCR, Magic, No Smut, Safe For Work, Seven Deadly Sins, They become friends, demon!mikey, frank is a hermit, i guess this is a book, my chemical romance - Freeform, no ships, sorry - Freeform, spells, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuggyBugBuggy/pseuds/BuggyBugBuggy
Summary: What happens when you get an old book filled with recipes, a bored soul working a 9-to-5 that he hates, and a stranger who would do anything in the name of science?Well, I sure as hell couldn’t tell you. But maybe this story can...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chicken Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, they’ll get longer as they go!

There are very few things in this world that can make you feel alone. For some, it’s the isolation of actually being by oneself, for others, it’s the overwhelming feeling of not belonging. All are portrayed as negative. After all, one of the few things that humans have been conditioned to believe is that loneliness leads to weakness. 

But for some people, being alone is liberating. The feeling of being able to be truly and completely yourself. Not having to perform for anyone, serving no one but yourself. This was true for one person in particular.

Rain drummed on the roof, a frantic, desperate noise. The wind, howling ever so loudly, whipped the branches of the lone tree around carelessly. The light coming from the windows, however bright it was, was not visible from more than fifty feet away. And yet, inside the house, it was warm. There were no threats of getting drenched and being riddled with hypothermia. No, it was safe. And in this safe haven, a woman by the name of Lindsey Ballato was humming peacefully and adding ingredients to a kettle on the stove, oblivious to the terrible conditions outside. 

Lindsey’s kitchen was certainly a place to behold. Planters hung down from the walls, growing basil and lavender and all sorts of magical herbs that could be easily harvested and put in a pot. Candles lined the counters, lit and burning any insects too careless to stay away. 

The kitchen smelled of herbs and rich, warm soup, steam wafting into the air. There was an old book laying on the counter, stains ruining the pages to the point of almost being unable to read. The one recipe still intelligible, however, was one for chicken soup. 

Chicken soup, a staple to any cold weather conditions, and the perfect dish for a night like this. As Lindsey stirred the contents of the kettle, she hummed to herself, completely at peace. For what else could be this grand; living miles away from anyone else, isolated in the middle of nowhere on a cold night such as this? Nothing could compare. 

The instructions had said to chant something in a language unknown to her, so Lindsey followed them very carefully as she added bay leaves. “Benedictus Dominus! Ut etsi semper luceat lux tenebris.” She waved her hand over the kettle and jerked it away sharply as soon as the black smoke started to come out of it. She quickly turned the heat down, as maybe it had started to burn. Opening a window and grabbing a cloth, she frantically tried to wave the black smoke away. Her eyes widened as it began to turn red, pooling on the floor and spreading. 

She ran behind the island in the middle of the kitchen, her chest heaving. “It’s gonna be okay, it’s gonna be okay-“

There was a loud crashing noise, a white light, then nothing. 

In a strange boardroom room far from there, a meeting was in session. Several people, all in suits, were looking up at a whiteboard with varying levels of interest. The gray wallpaper was shiny, glares from the white overhead lights lazily displayed on it. 

The text on the whiteboard was all too familiar, and the only person who matters to this story was bored out of his mind. He drummed his fingers on the table in front of him, looking at his open file. Scheduled meetings all day, blah, blah, blah. He looked up at the whiteboard and barely anything had changed; the nobody at the front of the room was still talking. 

Our friend groaned and leaned back in his chair, throwing his head back. But it wasn’t five seconds later that he jerked it forward again, his hands going immediately to his stomach. Sharp pains sped through his body, pulsing and crackling; like his whole body was on fire. He couldn’t help but scream in agony, falling out of his chair and writhing on the floor. 

Sound was muffled and time became as sludgy as molasses, everything moving in and out of focus. His name was being called, surely, and he felt touches as light as feathers, somewhere other than his body. The smell of chicken wafted through the pain-filled haze. Soon, it became apparent that his body was going to either explode, or implode. Either works. He tried to scream, to warn anyone, tell them to get away, but even his own voice was muffled. He kept trying, trying, trying.

Eventually, he heard a small difference. His voice was clearer. He tried to laugh in relief, his body fighting back and sending another ripple of mind-numbing pain through his entire body. 

He shouted desperately, his eyes now stuck shut. The smell of chicken getting stronger, more smells intertwining, his voice getting clearer and clearer and things getting louder and louder until he drowned out the pain, things getting more and more overwhelming until-

Everything stopped. There were a few brief seconds of a floating sensation until his feet were planted firmly on what he believed to be a wood floor.

A sense of calm washed over him as he pried his eyes open, adjusting to the room around him. The pain was gone, and so was the boardroom. Instead, he found himself in a small kitchen, surrounded by candles and herbs, a pool of black and red smoke swirling around him. His suit was wrinkled, his shoes were scuffed, and his black hair stuck up in many places. 

A woman slowly crept out from behind the island in the middle of the kitchen, looking extremely- frightened? Just apprehensive? He wasn’t sure. She was wielding a wooden spoon, inching towards our friend slowly. 

“Who are you, and why are you in my kitchen?” she asked, blowing her hair out of her face absently. The rain pounded on the windows, closing a few.

Our friend furrowed his brows and took a step forward; the woman flinched. “I could ask you the same question! Last time I checked, I was in a boring-ass meeting in Hell.” 

“H-Hell?” the woman stuttered, clearly confused. “There’s no such thing as Hell-“

The man across from her laughed. “Of course there is!” His small nose crinkled up when he smiled, his hazel eyes sparkling briefly. “Where else do you think I could have been? I’m a demon, darling.” Maybe if she was scared enough, she would leave and he could escape? He really didn’t know what was going on but he wanted out. “The name’s Gerard. Gerard Way.” He held his hand out, and the woman hesitated before slipping her hand into his and shaking it. 

“Pleased to make the acquaintance,” she said, voice steadier now. She set down the spoon and smiled. “I’m Lindsey.”

The fact that it was raining may have been a good cover up locally, but the entire state felt the tremor that ran through the ground as a stranger appeared for the first time in a small home in the middle of nowhere. Most had assumed it was a tree falling down near them, or even a stroke of lightning hitting a building. 

All, save for a man in his house on a hill, a house with shutters on all windows and boards over at least half. A secretive man, keeping to himself. A man that children would tell tall tales about to scare one another, a man that would snatch you in your sleep and take you back to his mansion, where no one would ever find you. 

A misunderstood man, one who felt a calling. A man left a huge inheritance by his deceased parents, a man who wore a monocle. A man who, if left with his own mind, would tear himself apart. And that had happened. A self-defined genius. A man to fear, his discoveries in metaphysics extraordinary. 

And in studying metaphysics, a man who had been led to this town. For nothing interesting happened in this town, nor its suburbs. Even though the suburbs of the small town spanned for hundreds of miles, there hadn’t been an incident for years. Decades had passed since anything bad had happened.

The town was still relatively normal. There were all types of people, mostly like-minded and Christian, good, happy families. 

But tremors that shook the entire earth were unheard of. And if something that big had made such an impact, it shouldn’t be here. 

Something that shouldn’t be here. That thought made the man in the dark house smile. Something to study. Something to investigate. Finally. After all this time waiting, he could finally begin! His entire life research led up to this! He’d finally have a subject to use in all his tests! The thought almost made him giddy. This was all he’d ever wanted! He chuckled softly, peering out of the crack on one of the non-boarded windows, admiring the rain. The final clouds before everything became clear. 

But, unfortunately for everyone involved, it wasn’t that simple.


	2. Heaven Help Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, we made it to the second chapter! 
> 
> I was talking so much about how this was gonna be such a long chapter and it only ended up being like 500 more words :’) how awesome,, anyway! 
> 
> CW for this chapter: lots of talking about death in the last section, sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, wow, I actually wouldn’t have posted this if I hadn’t gotten a comment encouraging me to! Enjoy!

Gerard didn’t stay inside Lindsey’s house for long . He sat at the table, mumbling to himself for a moment, then stood and walked out the front door. Lindsey watched him trudge down the front steps, sitting on the bottom one and lighting a cigarette. The flame coming from the lighter danced through the rain, seemingly unbothered by the onslaught of water pouring onto its source. Also not bothered by the rain was the person who lit the cigarette, taking in a long breath and breathing out a puff of smoke. 

Lindsey grabbed an umbrella and sat on the step next to Gerard, huddling up and shivering. “You’re not getting wet,” she stated.

“Mm.”

Lindsey frowned slightly when Gerard didn’t give any more of a response, licking her lips unconsciously. “Are you alright? You seemed kind of shaken up when you appeared out of nowhere earlier.” 

Gerard took a long pause before bothering to respond. “I’m just fine. Thanks.” He tucked his black hair behind his ear. “But where am I? Why is it pouring? Are we in Seattle?” He turned his head to look at Lindsey.

“Wow, lots of questions.” Lindsey chuckled, then shivered. “We’re in the middle of nowhere, it’s pouring because it’s spring, and no, we aren’t in Seattle. Shouldn’t you know that, being a demon and all? Don’t you have powers, or some shit?” 

Gerard gave Lindsey an “are-you-serious” look, then stared into the rain and sighed. “Not that kind of demon.” 

“Ah.” 

The two of them sat in silence for many moments, the rain drowning out all other sounds. The rain seemed to glide off Gerard with no problem, and Lindsey was a bit jealous. She rolled her eyes and looked away. How on earth did a demon show up in her kitchen? All she wanted was some soup! She shouldn’t have trusted a musty old book she found in her attic. Who knows who left it before she had moved in. There was a note in the beginning, handwritten and old, that stated the writer of the book. Most likely an alias, as “The Phoenix Witch” didn’t have the same ring to it as most other names. And who would trust a book made by a witch? 

Lindsey wasn’t too ruffled, as she occasionally used her friends’ spells in her own spellwork, but she should have known better than to use a book that was half-eroded by the waters of time. Stupid Phoenix Witch.

“Hey, are you listening?” Lindsey blinked as a hand was waved in front of her face. Gerard had stood up, hand on his hip. “I’m gonna go now. I need to figure some stuff out. Bye.”

Lindsey stood up, gripping her umbrella tightly. “Wait, but there’s a huge mess inside-“ she exclaimed, gesturing vaguely to the front door.

“My condolences!” Gerard was already walking away. He waved, disappearing into the rain. 

“Fuck.” Lindsey dragged her feet up the stairs and walked inside, shaking off her umbrella. Time to look for a reversal spell. Like she could reverse a demon. Right. Like that was gonna happen.

The next morning found Gerard sitting on a broken wall, eyes closed. He was thankful for the rain letting up, even though he couldn’t feel it, he wouldn’t miss the noise. Sunlight filtered through the trees and birds chirped. The smell of fresh cut grass wafted into his nose. A great morning by usual standards. It was, in his opinion, absolutely terrible. His eyes snapped open as a voice rang through his thoughts. 

“Hey-o, where you at, asshole.” His brothers voice was a welcome intrusion, and Gerard smiled widely.

“Mikey?” Gerard almost fell off the wall, stumbling and catching his balance as he stood up. He looked around, but his brother was nowhere to be found, just a phantom voice floating around his head. 

“Yeah, we just got a shipment of these new hearing-aid-slash-telepathy things, whole team got ‘em. Where are you? You disappeared from your meeting, that was important information you missed out on!” 

Gerard could just see his brother pacing around in his stupidly well-tailored pinstripe suit, brows furrowed. Not Gerard’s fault that Mikey got a pay raise and he didn’t. Not his fault he was still stuck running soul transactions while his brother got a corner office and was the main advisor to the literal Devil. “I’m fine. Just decided to pop on over to the souls in the Fourth District.” A lie, of course.

“Gerard. Where are you really.”

“Fourth District! I don’t know what more you want from me!” 

“Okay then, let me just call Envy real quick. They know everyone who goes in and out of their district, so…” 

Gerard wanted to smack the shit-eating grin that he knew was on Mikey’s face right off of it. “No, don’t. I’ll tell you.” 

“Oh, really? Because I’m sure that Envy would love a call about a rogue demon gallivanting around their District.”

“Hey, don’t forget I’m still your older brother, asshole!”

Mikey chuckled. “Yeah, I’m just joking. Don’t worry about it. Now where are you?”

“Promise not to freak out?” Gerard wrung his hands together, sweat forming on his forehead. There was silence on the other line. “So I’m in the human realm…” 

“You’re wHAT?! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS??” Gerard flinched, feeling like Mikey was actually yelling directly into his ears. Mikey kept yelling, Gerard covering his ears to drown him out. He knew all of this, don’t let anyone see you, yadda, yadda, yadda. Gerard waited until Mikey had calmed down a little to take his hands off his ears. “Did anyone see you, besides the summoner?” Mikey asked. See, what did he say. Standard.

“No, I don’t think so. It’s like 5 a.m., and this town is small as Hell. Not literally,” he added. 

“So do you know where you are?”

“Nah, Lindsey said I was in the middle of nowhere, not sure where exactly. America, though.” Gerard sighed. “This sucks. As much as I hate meetings, this is shit.”

Mikey inhaled sharply. “Gerard, you know I have to report this, right? If you don’t get back here immediately, you could get fired!”

“Oh, no,” Gerard replied sarcastically. 

“Come on, Mom had such hopes for you.”

“Yeah, then I failed at being the golden child so you moved up in the ranks.” Gerard laid down in the grass. 

“Don’t talk like that.”

“Whatever. Don’t you have some big project that needs your attention?” 

Mikey was silent for a bit. “I guess I do. I’m sorry. You’ve got a month, that’s the rule. If you’re not back, well… Don’t worry, ‘cause that won’t happen. You’ll be back in no time, right?”

“Yeah, definitely.” Gerard smiled. “I miss ya tons already.” 

“You too.” There was a chime and Gerard couldn’t hear Mikey anymore. He stared up at the sky. How could he let this happen? I thought the book was gone, he thought to himself. She shouldn’t have found it. 

Across the town and a couple hours later, a man was ringing up groceries for a customer. He wore his standard bright smile, a truly optimistic soul who never had a bad thing to say about anyone else. He made lively small talk with the little old man he was serving as he paid for his groceries, waving to him with a, “Say hello to Delores for me!” as the man left his store. The scribble on the nametag pinned onto his green apron was clearly legible, reading “RAY” in bold letters. 

The next customer began placing things in the conveyor belt, looking at her phone. “This story, it’s crazy!” she exclaimed to the man with her. “I mean, an earthquake? We haven’t had one in years!” 

The man nodded and furrowed his brow. “Crazy.”

Ray looked up from scanning groceries and looked at the two. “Hope you don’t mind me intruding, but what story? I haven’t been up to date on the news lately.”

The woman looked up. “Oh, didn’t you feel that earthquake last night during the storm? Some people are saying it has to do with ghosts or something, but I personally don’t believe in them.”

Ray began bagging groceries. “Well, you never know. Some crazy stuff happens in small towns.” 

“Yeah…”

The rest of the transaction was silent, save for the standard, “Are you a rewards member? No? Would you like to be? Ok, that’s fine!” Ray waved to the two people as they exited the store. He checked the clock and breathed out a sigh of relief. Just five more minutes until the end of his shift. 

The last customer of the day, a short gentleman, kept to himself. Ray tried to puzzle out what kind of a person would put gelatin, double sided tape, and a package of needles on the belt, but he didn’t want to know. The customer’s eyes had heavy bags underneath them, bloodshot. It was clear that he hadn’t slept in days, and Ray felt sorry for the poor guy. 

“Get into town a lot?” He asked. The customer didn’t respond, only shaking his head the smallest amount. 

“Ah.”

Ray was thankful that the payment was quick, just a card instead of a wad of cash like some people. He waved goodbye to the man, a shiver running down his back. Weird vibes. 

The man walked home with his purchases in a bag. Yeah, he looked suspicious, but that wasn’t enough to be stopped on the street for. The guy in the grocery store seemed sweet, too bad he seemed a bit scared. 

Once at home, the man locked his doors. The house was lit only by the inside lamps, no daylight was allowed in through as much a crack under a door. He turned on the lamp over his writing desk, taking out a crappy pen and a lined piece of paper.

He began to write, scribbling at the page angrily. Years from now, only bits and pieces would be legible. 

Dear Marie… studies not failed… subjects… anomalies larger than predicted… will be with you soon… yours forever, Frank.

Frank threw down the pen, folding the letter up and stuffing it in a folder. The label was worn, barely visible. The contents of the folder were varying ages, some were scribbled notes, some were documented studies of supernatural occurrences, all dead ends. 

For what do you do when someone you love, someone you cherish do deeply, someone you would die for, kill for, is ripped from your arms, viciously ending the short life you had together? What do you do when your other half is snuffed out, leaving you gasping for breath with but an eye and a lung left? What then, pray tell, happens as you bleed out on the floor, the blood the same as your fleeting consciousness, and as you awake as a new person, what happens to your brain, left only with the analytical thoughts of a person stripped of the breath of existence? Of the life and love of living? 

What happens… How do you cope? How do you continue living on, all but a husk of the pure young soul that once lived behind those hollow eyes? How tortured is that existence, that living Hell that pursues you in your sleep. 

And yet…

It cannot end. For what is death, but another phase of life? What, the day you die, your lover is reincarnated like a modern-day Romeo and Juliet, your Juliet sobbing as she cradles your dead body, ending her own life along with yours, both caught in a cycle of separation, until the bonds between you are stretched so thin they finally break and the heavens take you? 

Maybe the heavens will take me away, Frank mused to himself, stumbling to bed. Maybe my lover and I will meet again in that way, and she will never have to see me like this… for what am I doing here, what is the godforsaken reason she has not come back to me… 

Heaven help us...


	3. Re-Living Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an old friend makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from the song Yesterday by the band Pencey Prep.
> 
> Oh wow this is the length of the last two chapters combined. Don’t expect it again lol.

The sun was about to set as Gerard walked through the town slowly, looking in shop windows. He sighed softly. “What the hell am I gonna do now?” he mused to himself. “A month?” He shook his head. “Shit.” He looked up and saw a woman walking down the street with her dog, and he sprinted over to her. “Excuse me, do you have the time?” He smiled, trying his best to be friendly. 

The woman looked at her watch. “Quarter to seven p.m.” Her dog was pulling at his leash, looking at Gerard with a panicked expression. 

“Thanks, Stacey.” Gerard and the woman immediately froze. 

“H-how did you- how did you know my name-?” Stacey stuttered. 

“I-“ A light sheen of sweat had formed over Gerard’s face, and he fiddled with his fingers mindlessly. 

“Hey, I’ve never seen you before. You’re not from here, are you?” The woman took a step closer, and Gerard gulped. He shook his head no, and the woman made a sound of confirmation. She lowered her voice. “I’ll give you just about five seconds to get out of here before I set Charlie here on ya.” She gestured to her dog, who was now looking at Gerard with a not-so-friendly glare. 

“Whoa, lady, what’s your problem-“

“Five.”

“Come on, maybe we can work something out? I’m sorry?” Gerard offered, putting his hands up. He stepped backwards.

“Four. Three.”

Gerard looked between the dog and his owner frantically, starting to freak out. “Hey, I’m on your side!” 

“Two. You got one second, pal.”

“Hey, slow down!”

“One.” On her command, Charlie charged at Gerard. He braced himself for impact but it never came, just a high-pitched ringing sound, then nothing. Gerard slowly brought his arms away from his face, looking around. Charlie and Stacey were nowhere to be seen, the only movement on the street being the wind rustling the trees.

“What the fuck?” 

“Oh no-“ Gerard’s stomach twisted. What was that? He stood up shakily and started to walk away, picking up the speed quickly. He wiped away the sweat on his forehead messily as he ran, panting and whisper-screaming. “Shit, shit, shit, shit shit-“

He wasn’t sure where he was running, but he knew he had to get away. Once he gained his bearings, he ran into an alley. He was panicking, that wasn’t supposed to happen. What even did happen? Maybe it was a side effect of the summoning? He frowned, pacing around. Maybe Mikey could help, though he seriously doubted it. “Mikey? Are you there? Answer me!” he shouted, his voice cracking slightly from stress. 

When his efforts were met with no response, he fell to his knees and pounded his fists on the ground in a futile attempt to get his brother’s attention. He wouldn’t be able to hear that, after all, Hell isn’t literally down, but Gerard was desperate. He sat back on his heels, putting his head in his bloody hands. The blood was warm, a stark difference from the cold concrete he was on. The cold soaked through the pants of the suit he was wearing. The suit was ruined, but that was the least of Gerard’s current worries. 

He crawled to the side of the alley and sat by the wall of the building, resting his head on the cold brick wall behind him. A sudden pain wormed through the backs of his arms and he winced, taking off the jacket and throwing it aside. The white shirt had been soaked by his sweat as he ran, a random thought of needing to get into shape crossed his mind before being lost. He unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt, carefully rolling them both up. He looked at his arms in confusion, as there were now three, long, healed scars on the backs of each of his arms, running from his wrists to his elbows. 

The pain had faded, but Gerard still touched them with a bit of hesitation. The dog hadn’t actually attacked him, right? And if it did, the wounds would be fresh. Obviously. He nodded to himself, a bit delirious. What the hell was happening? 

He closed his eyes, resting his hands in his lap. He focused on the things around him, like the smell of trash and the sound of frogs chirping in the brush over the fence at the back of the alley. Maybe the smell of trash wasn’t the best thing to focus on, but it kept him tied to his surroundings. His lips were dry, his knuckles bloody, and his water-soaked clothes stuck to him like glue. What a miserable situation indeed. How had he ended up here? And why didn’t he pay attention to the classes in his school years talking about this exact situation? 

Gerard had thought it would never happen to him. He had heard horror stories of demons who were summoned and trapped in the human world, but he had never paid enough attention to know the ending. What was going to happen to him?

“Gerard?” 

Gerard’s eyes snapped open and he jumped, hitting his head lightly on the brick wall. “Shit,” he muttered. “Mikey, is that you?”

“Yeah, are you okay? I was getting a coffee, and when I got back, everyone was telling me about all these missed calls. Apparently, and listen to this, a live soul showed up a few minutes ago? Dog with her was alive too, how fucking nuts is that?” Gerard could hear the stress in his brother’s voice. “Anyways, what’s going on?”

Gerard winced. He really didn’t want to tell Mikey… “I um… I may be the reason for that…”

Gerard heard Mikey take a long breath in. “What are you talking about?” His voice was strained. 

“I was talking to this lady, I asked her for the time, and she said she was gonna give me five seconds or else her, uh, her dog was gonna kill me, and she counted down, and, and the dog was gonna attack me but then there was this noise like at the dentist when they’re cleaning your teeth or whatever, and then the dog wasn’t there, and now I’m in an alley and I have these huge scars on my arms, and my suit is ruined, and my suit it ruined because the ground is absolutely soaked from the storm last night and-“

“Hey, hey, slow down. What happened when the dog attacked?” 

“I dunno, I just put my arms up to protect my face, and they both just disappeared!”

“Okay…” Mikey took a long pause. “I think I have an idea of what’s happening. You said her dog attacked you?”

“Yeah.”

“My best guess would be the universe trying to correct itself. You know, a soul for a soul. Enough malignant energy switched, and it won’t self-destruct.”

“Wait, you’re saying I sent her to Hell?!”

“That’s what it seems like.” Mikey sighed. “Man, how did you manage to fuck up this badly?” he laughed.

Gerard smiled. “Not my fuckin fault!” 

“Ah, I know, I know. Messing with ya. Okay, so, there is no way that the higher-ups can find out. Yes I know we grew up with a couple of the Vices, but not even them. This could cause a fallout between the sides and we don’t want that. We’re finally on good terms with the person up there.”

“You mean God?” 

“Geez, don’t say that, you know we’re not allowed.”

“Oh, right, sorry.” Gerard thought for a moment. “Could you send some supplies or something? This is the worst.”

“I’ll see what I can do. I gotta go, sorry Gee. Please come back soon.” 

“I’ll see what I can do,” mocked Gerard. He laughed. “See you.”

“Bye.” The line went dead, leaving Gerard alone in the alley with his thoughts. He decided to get up and go, as the sun was setting fast and he didn’t want to get caught outside after dark. Some seriously freaky shit hangs out in the shadows, and he didn’t want an impromptu high school reunion. 

Gerard walked out of the alley and found himself completely dry, suit restored to normal with a pair of bonus sunglasses in the front pocket. He put them on, combing his hair out of his face with his fingers. “Nice.”

He walked down the sidewalk, towards the main part of town. He saw more and more people on the streets as he got to the center of the city, the outer rims seeming dull and bleak in comparison. Here, he saw a lively hubbub of people chatting, eating dinner, and even a banjo player sitting on the curb with a small crowd around them. 

Gerard walked over to the banjo player, unable to get a good glimpse of their face due to the crowd. He waited at the back, listening to them play. He clapped when everyone else did, waiting until he was the last person there to pluck a few loose dollar bills out of the inside of his coat, placing them in the open banjo case. 

“Fancy seeing you round these parts, Gerard Way,” came a female voice from underneath the large hat on the banjo player. A voice Gerard recognized immediately. 

“Pride?” he asked incredulously.

“You’re close, darlin’!” The banjo player took off her hat with a flourish, long white hair flowing down her shoulders as she smiled up at Gerard. “It’s Pencey to you, sugar. Gotta keep up the whole ‘I’m human’ ruse.” She winked and made a clicking noise with her tongue, silver eyes sparkling. She stood up and hugged Gerard.

Gerard returned the embrace, smiling. “Oh my god, it’s been so long! Wait, if you’re here, who’s in charge of the First District?” 

Pencey stepped away from the hug, packing her banjo away carefully into its case. “Ah, just a lil trick I like to pull, called ‘I make a clay dummy, bring it to life, put it in my bedroom, and say it’s that time of the month, so everyone will leave me alone.’ Honestly, it’s a brilliant plan. Pretty genius of me.” She stood up and held the banjo case at her side, swinging it a little. “Not that that’s possible, as we’re obviously not human, but who’s gonna question me?” She laughed, worming her hand through Gerard’s arm and hooking it around. “Walk with me.”

The two of them walked down the street towards a small deli. Pencey ordered them both something in Italian, which, why on Earth? The show-off. Gerard laughed to himself quietly. They walked back outside and sat down at a two-person table. 

“That was some pretty awesome banjo playing,” Gerard commented.

Pencey put a hand on her chest, gasping. “I know, aren’t I just the darn best?” she drawled. “I’m pretty sure I’m the best in the biz, ain’t I?” 

Gerard didn’t know what to say. “I’m sure you are.” 

“So, the reason why I came. Besides blessing these mortals with my many talents. I came to check in on you!” She grabbed Gerard’s hands, squeezing them. “However you managed to get yourself stuck here, I will never know, but I want you to know that I am here for you!” She punctuated every word with a nod of her head. She took her hands away and clapped them quietly.

“Wait, how did you know where I was and that I was stuck? I thought no one was supposed to tell you or the other Vices?”

“Oh darlin, I’m the cool one! I won’t tell a soul, or anyone else for that matter.” She laughed, a comforting sound. Her sequined top glittered in the sunset lighting, once again making her the focus of the world. As she always was. 

That was okay with Gerard. Growing up, she was always the one performing and showing off, letting him fade off into the shadows. He didn’t have a problem with it. 

“Hey, Gerard, you listening? I’m talkin’!” Pencey smiled. “You still do that? Man, people do not change!” 

“What? Sorry.”

“Ah, it’s okay. Ooh, food’s here!” 

They ate together, laughing and catching up, both of them allowing themselves to fool themselves, for a small while at least, that everything was going to be okay.

Someone else, someone with no clue of what was going on with demons and Vices and Heaven and Hell, was finally getting home. Ray walked through the door of his apartment, inhaling deeply. “I’m home, hon! Dinner smells great!” he called out, and another man’s voice rang out in response.

“Hey, Ray! How was work?” 

Ray walked into the kitchen, set the bags that were in his hand onto the counter, sat down on a bar stool, and smiled. “Same old, same old.” 

The other man walked to Ray and kissed him on the cheek. “No Karens today?”

“Shut up, David,” Ray laughed. “Just because they’re rude to us, doesn’t mean we can be rude to them.”

David went back to cooking at the stove. “Come on, that’s work brain talking.”

Ray melted onto the counter, groaning. “You’re right, they’re the worst.” 

“Now, I never said that. That came from you.” 

“Yeah, maybe I mean it.” 

“Whatever. Here.” David handed Ray a spaghetti noodle and walked back to the stove. 

“Ooh, Italian food tonight?” Ray smiled. “This is plain though-“

“Yeah, silly, the sauce is separate still.” David laughed. 

“Of course.” Ray mimed slapping his forehead. “Well, I got you that spice mix from the store that you wanted so badly.” He rolled the plastic spice container across the counter to David, who caught it. 

“Ah! Thank you so much! How much do I owe you?” 

“It’s on me.” Ray stood and walked to David, hugging him from behind. “I’m gonna take a quick nap, my head is killing me all of a sudden.”

“Ok, do you need anything?” David turned around, brows furrowed. “Doing alright?”

Ray nodded. “Just a little overwhelmed I guess, I did have to deal with some strange customers today.”

“Well, tell me all about it after your nap. Dinner will be ready in about a half an hour, okay?” 

“Deal.” Ray kissed David’s lips quickly and smiled, tapping his nose with one finger. 

“Go to sleep, dipshit,” David giggled and pushed Ray away. 

Ray trudged into the bedroom, laying down on top of the covers. He found himself drifting off to sleep faster than he’d hoped, and soon everything was black. 

His dreams were filled mostly by nonsense, nothing worthwhile. He even dreamed he was in a famous band, playing guitar and touring the world. How ridiculous. 

After what sensed like an eternity of dull dreams, Ray found himself in a dark room, lit only by a small light over a table in the center with a wooden chair near it. Everything was hazy as he blinked, trying to see. He walked closer to the table, seeing that it had empty shackles on the side with the chair. The table was bolted down onto the floor with sturdy-looking metal plates. The chair sat slightly ajar, like someone had been sitting in it and got up suddenly. 

He blinked and rubbed his eyes, and as he opened them, he jumped. Sitting in the chair was a man with several needles in his arms, hooked up to an IV machine and barely clinging to consciousness. His black hair was slick from sweat and rivulets of blood trickled down his face slowly. The man looked up at Ray, his eyes half closed.

“Help… please… house on the hill… trapped…” His voice was raspy, barely audible. He struggled weakly at the shackles holding his wrists down to the table, and Ray saw that his ankles were tied with rope to the legs of the chair. 

“How, I-?”

“Who said you could talk?” A voice came from the darkness beside the table, and someone stepped out from the shadows, holding a knife. Ray immediately recognized him as the man from the grocery store, sallow face and sunken eyes looking at the man in the chair with disgust. 

The man was wearing a ripped button up, the arms cut off and ragged. Ray could see what he was sure used to be beautiful tattoos covering every inch of both of his arms, now they were mangled and ruined by scars and bandages, needle marks, burns- 

Ray had to look away, wincing. The man in the chair spoke again, making Ray look back at the table. He shielded his eyes from seeing the standing man’s figure, focusing only on the man in the chair. 

“Wh-what? I still don’t know why you’re keeping me here! Please, let me go! I just wanna-“

Ray clenched his eyes shut and covered his ears as the man screamed, the noise of the knife slicing through the air, then flesh.

When Ray opened his eyes, he was laying in his own bed, a very concerned David hovering over him. 

“Ray? Oh my god!” David cleared Ray’s hair out of his face. Ray leaned into the sensation of David’s cold hands against his cheek, groaning. “You’re burning up!” 

“What… what happened…” Ray blinked, swallowing thickly. 

“I came in to tell you that dinner was ready and you were sweating like crazy! All the covers are pushed off the bed, you were shaking, I don’t know what the Hell is going on! Should I take you to the ER? How do you feel?”

“I’m feeling fine now…” Ray sat up, resting his head on the headboard. “Holy shit.”

David climbed onto the bed next to him, taking Ray’s hand and holding it. “I love you. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.” He rested his head on Ray’s shoulder. 

“I love you too.” Ray smiled. 

“Wanna watch a movie? Calm down a bit?” David offered. 

Ray nodded. “You can pick.” As David flipped through Hulu, Ray’s mind was somewhere else. The house on the hill? The haunted one? Who was that man at the grocery store? For that matter, who does he have tied up? Ray was barely aware that the theme music for I Love Lucy had started, and he found himself falling asleep again. This time, he fell asleep and stayed asleep, a peaceful, dream-free rest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, thank you so much honestly. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments, I would really appreciate it! :)


End file.
